


Hold your hands in the holes of my sweater

by scriobh



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, long drabble/short oneshot, not a songfic despite the horrendous title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriobh/pseuds/scriobh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clothes that the Gladers arrive in give them a vague sense of security, but Thomas is interested in being close to Newt more so than his past.</p><p>(Prompt from newt-astic: Write about Newt wearing Thomas' shirt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your hands in the holes of my sweater

The Gladers had a stash of clothes that any of the boys could dig into at any time. Shirts and pants would tear while the boys were at work, or they might simply be outgrown as the teens managed to spurt up several inches in a single season. The occasional package of clothing was sent up with the necessary items through the Box Hole to keep the boys provided for, but more often than not, they tended to favor the clothes that they had been wearing when they arrived in the Glade, clueless and terrified in an entirely new place with no idea of why they had been put there. It was the unspoken thought of them all that having those clothes—the only things they could truly call _theirs_ —was a comfort that few willingly went without.

Because of this fact, Newt found it strange when Thomas offered him his shirt after his own was accidentally ripped apart beyond repair. After initially being turned down, Thomas insisted, pulling the top over his head and holding it out to the older boy.

“I’ve got another in my room,” he explained, urging Newt to ‘just stop being so stubborn and take the stupid thing already,’ which he eventually did. However, throughout the rest of the day, several of the boys around the Glade came to him asking for access to their supplies to get a shirt. After interrogating some of them, he found that—as he had suspected—they were asking for Thomas. The blond then steeled himself to confront Thomas about this, reluctant to give the shirt back but more than willing to if it turned out to be the only one that the other boy had.

At the end of the day after the Doors had closed and the Runners had finished cataloguing their maps, Newt went to the room that Thomas shared with Chuck and knocked on the doorframe, gaining Thomas’ attention. He jerked his head toward the doorway and then walked out, seconds later hearing footsteps follow him back to his own room. Once inside, he turned to face Thomas and crossed his arms over his chest. “Tommy.”

The boy raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“I know that you just got that shirt today, seeing as I’m the one who had to dig it out for Chuck to give to you.” Thomas bit his lip, looking slightly taken aback. “I’m not angry at you for lying or anything, don’t worry about that.” He said quickly. “I just… well, I could’ve gotten a new shirt no problem, but instead, you offered me yours. ‘Round here, people are generally real protective of what’s theirs, and we’ve really only got what came here with us on our backs. The boys take a kind of comfort from having their own clothes that they came here in, but you gave yours up in a second. I guess I just wanted to check that you’re alright.”

Thomas smiled lightly. “I’m good, Newt. Really. I just… Knowing everything that I do about what came before this, about what I did… I don’t get any of that comfort that the others do from being connected to that life before. I like this life here—I like it with you, if I’m being honest.” He cut himself off after a moment, nervously digging the toe of his shoe into some dirt on the floor. “Maybe it’s a possessive thing… I dunno. I like seeing it on you more than having it on me.” He glanced up at the elder shyly. “It’s like… staking a claim on you. Not that I see you as a possession!” he shook his head disdainfully at himself. “Just that I—”

“Tommy,” Newt laughed quietly. “You’re really getting far too worked up about this. I’m not taking it the wrong way, don’t worry.” He put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “Anyway, you should know by now that you don’t _need_ to ‘stake a claim’ on me.” He smiled softly. “And I suppose there’s no harm in me wearing it. ‘s nice… Smells like you.” He commented absently.

“So you don’t think I’m weird for—”

“Shut up, you bloody idiot,” Newt said with a smile before drawing Thomas into a kiss. “You’re not weird for wanting some kind of confirmation that we’re together. You’re weird for a million different other reasons, but that’s not one of them, Tommy, I promise.”

“Good,” Thomas said. He fisted his hand in the fabric of the shirt near Newt’s waist and grinned at the other boy. “But as much as I like to see it on you, I think that at the moment, it would look quite a lot better on the floor over there.”

“Do you now?” Newt smirked, lacing his arms around Thomas’ neck. “Well then, Tommy, maybe you should get on with doing something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely newt-astic: thank you for being so patient. I know this is really rushed, short, and probably not even in the realm of what you were looking for, but I do hope that you're at least slightly pleased with it. xo
> 
> ~All credit for characters/setting to James Dashner~


End file.
